


making love

by mmaximilian (orphan_account)



Series: Smutday [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Peter loves the slow, soft lovemaking just as much - if not more - than the fast-paced sex they normally have.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Smutday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758193
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	making love

**Author's Note:**

> hope you likey

Peter’s breathless.

Tony’s body covers him in a blanket of warmth and pleasure; they’re intertwined, connected, in the closest way possible.

Tony’s hands wander around Peter’s sensitive skin, taking in, and memorizing every detail. His eyes rest against Peter’s face - like a sculptor admiring his work. Every thrust into the tight heat of Peter’s body sends a whirlwind of pleasure through Tony’s mind.

Peter clings to the bedsheets, the feeling of being filled with Tony’s manhood too much for him to handle. It’s mind-numbingly good.

It’s achingly slow, but it feels like heaven. Every sedated thrust feels like warm honey dripping down in Peter’s soul. It’s sweet and sensual and just what they both need.

Tony’s cock feels perfect inside of Peter. It hits every sweet, sensitive spot deep inside of him; his mouth opens in a silent scream as he’s once again filled to the brim. 

Their bodies move together in a slow, desperate rhythm. They’re both convinced nothing can ever feel better than this. The slow-moving tidal waves of their love - calm and peaceful, but no less passionate.

Peter’s certain he’s overheating, his body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He’s sure there’s no other feeling that can compare to being fucked by Tony. He whispers his lover’s name, it falls from his mouth in a quiet chant. His breath comes out in shallow, desperate pants.

He’s impossibly full. He feels like he’s overflowing with Tony’s cock buried inside him. His body is screaming with pleasure, every inch of his skin is prickling with bliss

Fireworks dance behind his eyelids.

Tony’s hands are rough and calloused from years of working. They feel so right caressing Peter’s smooth skin. Peter’s sensitive skin shivers under Tony’s ministrations. 

“Tony,” Peter whispers, “I need you.”

Tony presses a gentle kiss to his lover’s forehead, “I need you too, sweetheart.”

Peter wraps his arms around Tony. It feels so right.

It’s so perfect. Everything seizes as a flash of pure white covers Peter’s vision. His muscles tighten as he clings onto Tony’s broad shoulders. His head falls back, mouth opening in a silent scream, pleasure courses through him. It’s overwhelmingly perfect. 

Peter’s grip on Tony tightens and his mind stops. His body tenses, his back arches, his eyes shut and his mouth opens in a silent scream. His orgasm flashes through him like a lightning strike. Through the fog, he can  _ feel  _ Tony’s warm, thick cum flooding him.

“Tony,” Peter’s wrecked voice whispers through the haze of his orgasm.

Tony groans, “Yeah?”

“I love you,” Peter whispers.

Tony kisses Peter’s chestnut curls, “I love you too.”


End file.
